Conventionally, a stator used for an electric motor is provided with a plurality of teeth, wherein the respective plurality of teeth are provided with coils having the same shape and the same number of turns. The plurality of coils are shaped by a winding wire with the same number of turns being wound around (turned) in order and in layers on bobbins of the same shape (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2000-156951).